1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in locks, and particularly to a unique combination switch lock/cam lock assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
Switch locks are currently available in the art with different types of switches Medeco Security Locks, Inc. ("Medeco") of Salem, Virginia, has sold 3/4" diameter switch locks with a wide range of electrical functions combined with the security and key control of a Medeco cylinder. Switch locks are ideally suited for applications requiring controlled access to electrically activated systems such as burglar alarms, electronic information systems, cash controlled systems, electrically controlled doors and gates, and the like.
Similarly, cam locks are well known in the art. Medeco also sells a high security cam lock of 3/4" diameter providing protection against surrepticious entry, resistance to physical attack and key integrity. Cam locks have a wide variety of uses ranging from pay telephones, automatic bank tellers, data processing equipment, parking meters, gas pump meters, burglar alarm controllers, various cabinets such as gun racks, narcotics cabinets, and the like.
There is also known in the art a combination switch lock/cam lock design which has a dress nut on the front of the assembly so as to mount the assembly from the rear of the panel. That is, the lock shell is headless so as to fit through a panel opening from the rear, and the lock is held in the panel opening by a mounting nut abutting the panel rear and a dress nut abutting the panel front, both nuts being threaded on the lock shell. Such known prior art is a lock of this nature sold by C & K Components, Inc. of Clayton, N.C. When mounting the assembly from the rear of the panel with a dress nut threaded on from the front, the lock can be relatively easily defeated by a wrongdoer who can thread the dress nut off and remove the lock.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a combination switch lock/cam lock which can be mounted from the front so that it is not easily defeated. However, the opening in a panel for mounting a switch lock/cam lock is ordinarily the size of the shell Therefore, since a cam protrudes from the side of a shell, such can not be front mounted with a cam installed. If one were to demount the cam in order to insert a switch lock/cam lock from the front of a panel, such would take considerable time and effort to assemble and disassemble and hence is impractical.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a combination switch lock/cam lock assembly which is highly defeat resistant, which can be mounted from the front of a panel, and which is simple and easy to assemble and install.